Ehloh the Invincible
by Kontradiction
Summary: Wufei has a furby what ore can you ask for? yaoi and yuri


Eloho The Invincible  
  
By AnimeAngels  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing; I don't own furbies (thank god!) I do own Lee and Sedra. Dria and I decided to write this story to show our everlasting hatred of furbies. Oh how we despise those disgusting, fuzzy, retarded owls.  
  
In case you were wondering, this story is about wufei's furby 'Eloho' and how long it will survive living with the G-boys.  
  
~Warnings~  
  
If you're a furby lover, turn back now. Also Yaio and Yuri with 1X2, 3X4. Lots of language, violence (to wards furbies), weirdness and there may be a lemon (I don't know yet. It's up to you guys to convince me).  
  
~Notes~  
  
Sedra Wilder and Lee Sune originated from several other stories that we haven't posted yet. 'Bitter Sweet Memories', 'Woollen Booties' and 'Gundam Wing: The next genesis'. Maybe one day. *Sigh*  
  
CHATER 1  
  
"Don't worry Sedra. All those 'Perfect Solders' are a bit touchy when it comes to love and emotions. And I should know. I bagged me one, but it wasn't easy."  
  
Heero sighed and tried to ignore Sedra and Duo. The small brunette had been mystified and more than a little upset by Lee's sudden disappearance. Wings pilot was tempted to join the gold braided assassin in her case of no-show. In a way he blamed himself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Heero!" The boy winced but continued typing on his laptop. He remained silent, in the hopes that if he ignored it, it would go away. Mission unsuccessful.  
  
"Heero! You're so rude!" Whined Sedra. A finger slipped into the waistband of his spandex, pulled out the elastic and let it go with a snap.  
  
"Itai!" Shouted Heero leaping up from his chair. He gave the giggling brunette one of his death stares. It wasn't as effective as Heero would have hoped; the annoying girl seemed to be just as immune as Duo. How he cursed the day the doctors agreed to let her stay with them.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in his usual monotone, not all that interested, any thing to get the brown-eyed girl to leave him alone.  
  
"Well," She began. Heero winced inwardly, just knowing she had come up with another hair brained scheme to get the ex OZ assassin in to the sack. "Can you tell me what happened the first time you met Duo-Chan?"  
  
Heero blinked, that was not what he was expecting. "We were on a boat and I was trying to kill Queen Reileana of the Sank kingdom." He recalled.  
  
Sedra's eyes were wide and sparkling. "Really? You saw him and knew you'd end up together. It was love at first sight!" She breathed, hanging off his every word.  
  
"No, he shot me." Frowned Heero. "Twice. My first thought was to kill him."  
  
"He shot you? How……. ROMANTIC!!" The slight girl placed a hand over her well-endowed chest. "Like Qupid with his arrow. He shot you and claimed your love as his own!" She cried melodramatically.  
  
"Hn." Heero turned back to his laptop. But was slightly concerned when he heard her talking to her self as she flounced out the room.  
  
"All I have to do is shoot her and she'll be mine. It's so simple, why didn't I see it before!"  
  
The Japanese pilot shrugged, not his problem. Maybe Lee would actually kill Sedra this time. He sighed, he wasn't that lucky.  
  
An hour later the crack of a gunshot followed by return fire echoed through the safe (or not so safe) house. When the shots had seised Lee was gone.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Heero sighed, Lee Sune had been missing for over a week and twice he had been forced to take her missions.  
  
"Do we have a rat problem?" Asked Sedra, Heero looked up confused. Duo and the girl were examining something behind the television.  
  
"Shit!" Cried Duo stumbling back "It's a bomb!"  
  
"Quatre, Trowa, Wufei! Get out house! There's a bomb!" Shouted Heero, grabbing his laptop and rushing into the hall, Duo and Sedra behind him.  
  
The three other pilots were thundering down the stairs. Wufei had his Katana and Trowa had Quatre, clad in only his pyjamas (blue silk with white clouds printed on them), slung over his shoulder.  
  
The six of them burst from the house and threw themselves down onto the neatly trimmed lawn. There was a rumbling boom and a huge fireball exploded from the still open front door. The five Gundam pilots and one annoying girl starred in shock as the safe house and all their belongings went up in flames.  
  
Over the crackle of the flames a strange mechanical voice was heard. "Meewur! Hot, hot, hot! Dar! Help Eloho!"  
  
Wufeis eyes widened and he ran back towards the burning house. "Eloho! Noooooo!" Heero nocked the hysterical boy to the ground and sat on him.  
  
"Wufei! What the hells the matter with you?" There was a small explosion as something flammable caught alight and some blazing rubble was flung from the fire.  
  
Ever curious, Duo wandered over to take a look, using his jacket to pat out the flames. When he lifted the jacket Duo began to laugh. "It's a Furby! Own up, who owns a Furby?" Every one looked expectantly at Quatre.  
  
"It's not mine!" Squawked the blond.  
  
"Well it's not mine!" Said Sedra. "Furby's look kinda freakish and are really annoying." Heero snorted, the pot calling the kettle black. Wufei spluttered indignantly, "Onna! Eloho is NOT 'freakish looking' and I happen to find his voice a lot more soothing than your own!"  
  
"Well excuse me for breathing, and stop calling me onna!" Retorted Sedra, her brown eyes flashing. To stall one of Wufei and Sedras infamous arguments Duo placed the Furby on the ground in front of the Chinese boy. "Heres your Furby back man." Said the American in a strangled voice as he tried not to laugh. Wufei glared at him. "Just give me an excuse to kill you Maxwell, I dare you."  
  
Every one turned their attention to the furby. The first thing Heero noticed was that a 'Furby' appeared to be a childes toy, shaped to resemble a mutated owl. With fur instead of feathers, no wings, two large ears and comical cat paws set at the bottom of its pudding like form. Its face was devoid of fuzz with a yellow plastic beak and too large eyes that gave it the appearance of it being addicted to speed.  
  
Wings pilot blinked but Trowa voiced his thoughts; "People actually pay money for these?" It was the last straw for Duo, who gave a howl of mirth and fell to the grass in a fit of laughter. Sedra wasn't far behind him.  
  
Wufei scowled and touched one of the many clumps of melted plastic fur. "Now what are we going to do?" Asked Quatre. "We aren't supposed move safe houses until next week."  
  
Heero shrugged, "Too bad." He stood and brushed himself off. "We'd best get going. Oh, and Wufei….."  
  
The Chinese boy looked up from his toy. "Don't forget your Furby."  
  
*Looks around nervously* Uh, well this is the end of the first chapter. If you like it review; if you don't review I'll assume you didn't like it and I won't write anymore. 


End file.
